


Good Girl // Harry Styles fanfiction

by NarrysRendezvous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Celebrities, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Lolita, Love, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrysRendezvous/pseuds/NarrysRendezvous
Summary: Angel is a good girl; such a good girl.





	Good Girl // Harry Styles fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like this enough to post it on Wattpad (follow me xxGucciStylesxx), so I wanted to post it here to see the response it would get. I don't usually make sexual content, so this is kinda new to me...I didn't really make sexual content here either, but you know I almost did.   
> -As always all the love L.xx

Angel is not your average eighteen year old.

Running away from her innocence and hunting men who can give her what she craves. She knows very well how wrong it is, but as long as she feels at least a bit of love and the rest of her heart is filled with materialistic emptiness, she is going to be fine.

The warm California air hit her exposed legs as she walked down the street to the venue. Her white satin dress brushing against her thighs, long hair flowing over her shoulders. She walked into the venue, the people turned towards her as she passed by like she was the main attraction. Angel slowly pushed herself to the front row, anticipation eating her up inside, excitement over seeing the man she wants badly. Her next prey.

The people crowded around, lights went out, the pink curtain fell and he was standing there in a black tight shirt and gold trousers. Girls around her screamed, while she just smiled and clapped.

"How's everyone doing tonight?", Harry asked, his British accent prominent.

And the show started. Music was loud, she danced slowly to the rhythm. Harry's glance caught hers for a second and he smiled at her. Angel winked at him and then he looked away. His eyes would ever so often meet with hers as the night went on.

After the last song was played he thanked everyone for coming, introduced his band and left. People started slowly walking to the exits. She looked at a guard that was standing by a door that led to the backstage. She walked to him, swaying her hips slowly. Angel already knew she has slain him.

"Hi, sir. Could you please let me go through? I have a really important message for Mr.Styles.", she said in a seductive tone while pouting her lip which mixed her seductiveness with innocence.

The guard smiled and just shook his head no," Sorry miss, I'm afraid I can't let you through. If you get caught, my job is at stake."

She bit her lip and placed her hand on his while batting her long eyelashes at him,"Oh pretty please, I promise if I get caught I'll just tell them that I was a bad girl and that I snuck in on my own.", she said while smirking,"I won't mention you I promise"

He smirked and shook his head, but moved aside and opened the door for her.

She smiled satisfied,"Thank you, sir."

She giggled, winked at him and walked into the long hallway. She walked down it for a bit until she saw him laughing and talking with a few security guards. She fixed up her hair a bit and walked slowly towards him. She gently tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh, hello?", Harry said and laughed again.

She smiled,"Hi, I'm Angel. Love your music and I loved the show tonight."

He laughed,"Hey Angel", he sang and then smiled,"I like your name."

She smirked,"Yeah me too, but I'm no angel."

He smirked a bit,"Well you seem like a good girl to me."

"Care to find out?", she asked with a sly smile on her face.

He just laughed thinking what she said was just a flirtatious joke.

"I wanted to go grab a drink, wanna come with me?", she said in her slow seductive voice.

He stopped laughing for a second and looked at her; an attractive girl with a pretty face. 

Realizing he had nothing to lose he smiled and then nodded,"Sure."

And with that, she knew that she had him under her spell. They walked outside and she followed him into a black car.

"Where do you wanna go?", he asked.

"You choose. I wanna see what's your favorite place to get wasted?", she replied and winked.

He nodded and told the driver the name of the bar. He parked the car right in front of the bar and they got out. When they got to the front of the bar he turned towards her.

"Take anything you want, it's on me.", he said and smiled.

She laughed,"Wow the media is saying the truth, you really are a gentleman.", she said,"I'll have a vodka redbull."

"I'll have a whiskey.", he said to the bartender.

He gave them their drinks and they took a sip.

"So how old are you?", he asked.

"Eighteen.", she replied calmly,"But don't worry. In a lot of ways I'm more mature than your average eighteen year old."

He froze,"You're eighteen?! You seem older."

She laughed and placed her hand on his thigh,"Age is irrelevant, simply a number saying how close to death you are."

He laughed out loud for a moment,"That's true, age doesn't define a person's maturity."

He then looked at her,"How did you get backstage anyways? I don't think there were any VIP tickets for this show."

"I seduced the security guard", she said calmly while sliding her hand further up Harry's thigh,"I told you I'm a bad girl, I don't go by the rules."

Harry bit his lip as he felt her hand go further up his thigh. His mind was completely messed up. Partially from the post-concert adrenaline, whiskey, and the sudden confidence from being near a girl this pretty.

He smirked and leaned closer to her,"Then I guess I'll have to make you a good girl."

She bit her lip, got up from her seat and slowly sat on his lap. He released a breathy moan and looked at her face.

"You should stop. I'm not the person for one time, heat of the moment flings.", he said lowly as he moaned again when he felt her rub down onto the place he needed her the most.

"Who says I do one time flings?", she replied with a smirk and leaned down to kiss the spot under his left ear,"After all, you're Mr. Harry Styles, who would want to have a one time thing with you."

As she finished her sentence she sucked on the same spot leaving a small hickey which made him moan. He ran his hands down her body and closed his eyes.

"We are in a public place, what if someone sees us?", he said in a low tone while trying to remain his sanity.

"Don't worry, everyone is too drunk or high to notice anyone, but themselves.", she said softly, again in her classic seductive tone.

"I swear I don't normally do this.", he said as she kept kissing his neck.

"Do what?", she asked and looked at his face.

"Have sex with someone like an hour after meeting them.", he said and looked back at her.

She smirked,"Oh so we are gonna fuck."

He bit his lip and smirked too,"Yeah, we are."

He pushed her off of himself, took her hand and dragged her out of the bar. As soon as they got out of the bar the same black car as earlier parked in front of them. Harry opened the door for Angel and she got in. 

"My hotel please.", he said fastly and then pulled up the partition between them and the driver.

He turned towards her and suddenly grabbed her face, pulling her into a rough kiss. Angel moaned into the kiss and straddled his waist again. His hands went to her waist and then slid down to her hips. She kept kissing him as she grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her ass. He moaned and reached under her dress. She giggled and rubbed herself on his hand as he left hickeys on her neck. Angel let out a breathy moan and then the car stopped, snapping them out of their heated moment. 

She got off of Harry's lap and fixed her hair, walked out of the car and quickly into the hotel. She saw some cameras flash with the corner of her eye, but didn't think much about it. Harry dragged her into the elevator and pressed the 10th floor. Another woman walked into the elevator and Angel just gave Harry a glance. Harry smirked and coughed a bit while trying not to laugh. As soon as the elevator reached the 10th floor, Harry stormed out while dragging her behind himself, leaving the woman confused at the sudden actions.

Angel laughed,"Damn you're eager, aren't you?"

He smirked,"You have no fucking idea.", he said and slid his card key on the door, opening it.

She walked inside and immediately after Harry closed the door, her back was against the nearest wall. She gasped at the sudden action, but her reaction was abruptly stopped by Harry putting her lips on his. She moved her hands to his torso and started to unbutton his shirt, she pulled it off of him and threw it somewhere in the room. Angel ran her hands down his toned chest and bit her lip as she checked out his body. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress making it fall to the floor. He stared at her in awe and ran his big hands up the sides of her body. Harry again reached behind her and this time undid her bra with one hand. She quickly took it off and bit her lip as she looked at Harry innocently.

"Don't just stand there gawking, touch me.", she said seductively and he immediately grabbed her face, pulling her into a rough kiss.

His hands cupped her breasts and her hands moved to his now prominent bulge. She quickly undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Her hand slid over his thick bulge which made him moan. Harry quickly pulled down his trousers leaving both of them only in their underwear. He lifted her up, carried her to the big king sized bed and laid her down on it. She pulled him down by his necklace and kissed him passionately. His body on top of hers felt like pure fire, their hands roamed each other's bodies and their lips never separated. 

Just like that, the night quickly passed and as the sun started to rise, Angel found herself falling asleep on the hotel room floor, tangled in bedsheets and Harry's arms...


End file.
